Demon's Heart
by Sebastianblackwing
Summary: Ciel wonder what kind of heart is Sebastian. He know he is a demon, but his butler should have some feeling for him since they live together and have get through many optical this fews years.


Fan fiction author : Sebastianblackwing

Anime : Kuroshitsuji ( black butler )

Original by Yana Toboso and Funimation.

Characters pair : Sebastian x Ciel ( Romance Shounen ai )

Title: **Demon's heart**

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters therein. I am not making any money on this fan fiction. I write this in purpose of improving my English. To be honest I want to learn from my mistake. I do afraid I make a lot of mistakes in Vocab and grammar. However, I must face the criticism and move on._

**Chapter 1**

**Cold heart **

It's a fine morning in Victorian-era outside London lives a British young lord 13 years old in a huge mansion like castle with his perfect butler and several unique servants. In a big bedroom stand a comfortable bed with thick cushion which is no normal families could afford to buy in this era. In the bed lay a young cute boy sleeping peacefully. In a big white button shirt that can cover down to his knees as his usual sleeping suit, he looks so innocent as other child in his age. However, it isn't like that at all. He is the head of this huge mansion.

There is a mystery behind this cute looks. Ciel Phantomhive, the young noble boy who is rich arrogant, smart and full of hatred. The sound of someone knocking the door makes the boy awake stretching his body like a little cat and declaring lazily without opening his eyes.

"Come in " As the boy said, the young white tall handsome black hair man dressing black butler suit enter the room. He carry a copper tray of elegant teapot and a tea cup make cover with artist décor.

The boy yawn and open his eyes weird beautiful eyes as one is blue color just like his name and another one is purple with a star mark on his left eye which remind him of his contract with a demon standing before him.

" Good morning young master" said the butler with his gentle tune and his evil smirk. He put the copper tray on the table near the bed and pours the tea for his young master. The boy takes it and sips the tea lightly and ask the butler .

"so it's the Full Moon tea Sebastian ?" He continue drinking the tea while his butler opening the window showing a bright beautiful image of his mansion outside the room.

" Yes, my lord. It's the Full Moon tea. They said that leaves picked during the full moon left off a sweat scent" He said while taking a black eye patch and cover his master's purple eyes. They have to hide it from other people and fake that he lost one eye rather than show that he has a weird eye which would make everyone suspicious.

The boy take the two rings from the table and put them on his fingers. On his right arm is a golden signet ring and his family's ring silver with blue diamond on his left thump finger. He walk to the bath room and takes off his white shirt revealing his white smooth skin. He enter. the tub following by his butler.

The man bath his master just like other usual morning. " Sebastian I can take a bath by myself I'm not a child" The boy say as he get annoying and embarrassing at the same time

" Young master, do people in 13 yours old are not consider as a child ?

Plus you are too short and skinny. You should eat a lot and grow up first" He chuckle and entertain to see the boy get piss off and making an angry face.

" Tsk ! don't mocking me Sebastian ! Remember your place !" He said as he walking out of the tub and take a white towel hanging on the wall next to him to wipe his body, but he fall and collapse on the floor with the big towel cover his

head and his body. Sebastian chuckle even more and Ciel staring at him with his

moody face " Don't laugh !" He try to get up but fall again and when Sebastian come to help he yelling at him " No need to help! I am mature enough to stand by my own !" He say as he get up and walk rigorously to his room and try to dress up by himself .

His butler follow him and smirk as he see the boy button his shirt in the wrong role, so he walk in and fix his master clothes " Young master you can

stand on your own, but you can't stand alone.. without me you are just a simple helpless child , so use me while you can" The butler said in evil smile and dress the boy with dark green short pants and he wear long white shock on his master legs. While wearing one leg the boy look at his evil smile and smile back in disgusted and use his bare leg to kick the man's shoulder

" Such a nice butler however you are nothing but a pretty liar who want to eat my soul" The butler hold the boy bared hand trying to stay calm even his eye brow moving as he annoy and get piss of by the boy. He murmur to him self

" Brat !"

He smile at the boy and keep doing his work until he finish wearing the boy shoes and stand up. " Am I right ?"the boy smirk and the man gaze the boy with his read eyes as he entertain himself about the arrogant brat who get more interesting and wonder how delicious his soul would be. He take his white glove off with his teeth revealing a star mark on his hand which is fit perfectly with the boy purple eyes.

" My my such an interesting master you are! That's right my lord I am simply one hell of a butler" He smile seem so dark showing his black wings remind of his true nature demon crow but he is too handsome to call a demon. The boy smirk as he so familiar with his demon butler and he has no fear in giving the demon his soul.

" When the day come you can take my soul now you have to find the culprit who murder my parents and cut them into pieces. I'm not do it for my parents Sebastian I'm doing for myself my hatred what I used to get humiliated I want them to know my pain ! I want them to get through what I used to suffer. No ! killing them is not enough! I want to torture them!" the boy say as his stare into spaces with hatred in his eyes.

The demon smirk evilly as he answer with his satisfaction " Of course my lord ! I would do whatever you want as our contract in exchange you will give me

Your soul I shall make your wish come true"

"You smirk Mr. devil" the boy chuckle as he think the man is so evil and he already know it. The man smirk again as this brat is no more ordinary kid.

He possess the unique soul that worth his prize to serve.

" Hatred and sorrow are power. They are yours to control. All you have to do is turn them into strength, and use the strength to move forward and yet you give up your future, lose your dreams for a single purpose"

" You know me well Sebastian. Pain tend to heal at the time passes, but personally I don't want time to heal my wound. I want to keep carry on my feeling to revenge even if I have to exchange my soul for this purpose. I know so well

Sebastian ! Something that is lost shall never return. I forget how to be happy"

He stroke his silver blue ring remind him of his family and sigh.

" Human are interesting" the demon smirk with red bright eyes once again and lick his lips thinking of the future how tasty this young soul would be as the flavor his noble pure soul cover with hatred and desire to move on the hardship that no child would be able to handle.

"I wonder do demon have heart" The boy said and the man look at him in

surprise because he never heard him ask this question since he know the boy this few years.

" Demon do have heart my lord, but the heart are deep like ocean darker than night and sharper than knife. They think different and they are evil"

" And yours ?" asked the boy

The demon gaze at the boy and answer with a smirk as he usually do.

" I do have a heart , but it tainted with my sin my evil heart. What would u expected from a demon ? After all, I am one hell of a butler"

The boy stay silent as he feel a bit disappointed, but he would stay cool and arrogant. He should never develop his feeling to the demon with a black cold heart. His feeling and his care will never return. It's right he is numb with hatred we don't need any care from anyone and he don't want his emotion to get into his plan, yet he feel so cold and lonely even if every servants love him, but this man.


End file.
